The great Parting ((SOMA))
by Rin Owens
Summary: Maka and Soul have to part as part of Lord Death's wishes. If they do not, the two will be put to death! (I suck at summaries sorry it'll be good though)


"Soul and Maka are walking the line now. One more slip up and they're done for." Death The Kid stood grimly before his father, not happy of the news himself.

"Kid, I know this may be hard for you, but you know you have to be the one to give punishment. As the new coming Shirigami, you must learn to deal with these things."

"I know father, but could I install a less cruel punishment than death?"

"You know, it could be quick and you could be the one to keep their souls."

"Yes, but Maka…I would have her soul, yes, but it would be forced. Besides, she loves Soul rember?"

"Ah, so it is love that you re thinking of. Interesting. If the two do not slip so to speak, you will not have to. Lead them in the right direction Kid, I don't think they know that they are in danger of being execution."

"Okay father. I will do my best to keep them safe." With that the young shiragmi left to find Soul Eater Evans and Maka Arbun.

"Soul! You idiot! Why did you leave the stove on?!" I yelled at should as I was staring at our now burnt dinner. Sighing I looked in the kitchen for something to eat, but I could not find a thing.

"Maka, I'm sorry I burnt the pot roast. Will you cook for dinner?"

"Soul," I tried to keep y voice calm, "Let me ask you this, what can I cook for dinner? We have nothing."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I wasn't so mad anymore, so I walked into the living room and sat on our couch.

"Maka, I said I was sorry. Here, I know what a cool guy would do. I'll Take you out for dinner, I'll pay."

"Soul, I never said I was still mad, but since you said you would, come on, you're getting us dinner." I felt a smile come to my lips and Soul's was now in his famous shark toothed smile.

I hurried to my room and got on a pair of shoes as I was getting ready to leave. Then I heard my cell phone ring.

"Maka! You coming!?"

Yeah! Hold on my cell is ringing!" Hurriedly I looked for the phone and saw it was kid. Probally called to wine about how he was "asymmetrical garbage". Rolling my eyes I answered his call. "Hello?"

"Maka, is that you?" Kid asked as if his life or mine was on the line.

"Yes who else would it be?"

"I don't know but Maka I need you to meet me by the basket ball square, okay?"

"Why? I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Doing what?"

"About to go out with Soul. Kid I don't have time for this!"

"Please, you need this information. This is an assignment, Maka. You can't bring Soul."

"Fine I'll see you in ten minutes."

"Thank you."

"Bye." I hung up and went to Soul. He was in a black and red jump suit. I smiled at his sight alone. His hair wasn't back in a hair band.

"Hey Maka, you look worried what's up?"

"I have to go meet Kid in a few minutes. He says you can't be there. I'll see you later, Soul. Bye." I hugged him and started out on my way to the basket ball court.

" Bye." I looked back and saw Soul, his gaze seemed dazed. I wanted so badly to turn around and see what's wrong, but I couldn't. I had to go see Kid. Kid was going to get a piece of my mind. Running I got to the basket ball early, hoping to get Kid off guard. But he was there already, thumbs in pockets and the wind slightly blew his coat to the sides. Oddly, he didn't have Liz or Patty with him. I felt a light sense of death and danger in the air, as well as in his eyes.

"What do you want Kid, what do I need to do?"

"You need a new weapon partner."

"WHAT! No! Why?!"

Kid sighed and hung his head. "I was afraid you would answer that. Maka, try to see reason here. I really don't want to take your soul. I may be a shiragami, but I don't like killing things that are not kiesin. You have a strong soul, but if you and Soul team up any longer, I fear you will become too strong."

"That's why? Because we'll get 'too strong'? We're almost to making Soul a Death Scythe. I'm not going to give up now."

"Maka," Kid sounded like he was warning me to drop it, " Please just do this for me. You two can stay friends or even if you're not already, lovers. Just you can't work with him any more."

Now he sounded a little heart broken, desperate, and his back was bending over slightly.

"Fine. Give me two more weeks with him."

"Thank you Maka. Two weeks, that is it."

"I have to go now. Soul is waiting for me." I then ran off to our apartment to find Soul on the couch with our music turned up a little.


End file.
